Resident Evil: The Begining of The End
by Frootie Pebbles
Summary: Another virus wipes out a town, and its up to Chris and co. to save everything. Pre Resident Evil 5 and explains the alleged death of Jill. Chris/Jill Contains violence, strong language, comedy, and sexual themes, and possibly lemon in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Resident Evil or its characters.**

The year is 2005, 1 year before Jill Valentine's alleged "death"

"SHOOT IT!!! FUCKING SHOOT IT!!!" screamed a policeman just as a lifeless man grabbed hold of his arm and bit into his bicep. The cop's partner dropped his gun and stood in awe as the man tore into his partner. Finally, he picked up his gun and landed a shot into the zombie's arm. Not even phasing it, the zombie kept ripping into the policeman. His partner finally landed a shot into its brain. The lifeless body fell off the cop. His partner shuffled over and checked out his wounds.

"Dead. Hes fucking dead. Shit, how am I going to explain this to the chief, that some random guy just came up to us and started eating Dale?" the surving officer mumbled to himself. Just as he was leaving the he felt something brush against his shoulder. He quickly turned around, and screamed...

**Resident Evil: The Begining of The End**

**Chris Redfield POV**

"Uhhhhhhh." I sighed again as I slumped on to the couch in my apartment. I had just gotten back from my most recent mission for the B.S.A.A. There was a rumor of someone trying to continue Umbrella's work on the T-virus, and he was hidden out in a abandoned warehouse. But, it turned out the it was just some wack job stoned out of his mind mixing Coke and Pepsi together yelling "I will create the T-virus!". I was relieved, because I had thought Jill and I had finished everything once and for all in Russia. I looked at my coffe table and saw a picture from the S.T.A.R.S Christmas party of ' 97, I saw myself kissing Jill under mistletoe. I smiled slightly. I hadn't seen Jill in over a year now. She had gone into Europe for a classified mission. I sighed again, grabbed my remote, and flipped the TV on. The news was on and the reporter was in the middle of a familiar street, but behind here were burning cars, people running and screaming, gunshots, and other nasty things. I quickly sat up and listened intently to the reporter.

_"After an unknown cause, people have started to turn insane and are viciously attack people in the midwestern town of Johnson City, near what used to be Raccoon City. . And in rare cases, eating them. Police advise people to stay in thier homes and that they will take care of everything and that..HOLY SHIT BILL LOOK OUT!!!!_

The camera quickly turned and a zombie came running towards it. By what looked like a slashing movement from the camera, the zombie fell to the ground. The camera then turned back to the reporter to find a zombie right behind her sink its teeth into her shoulder. She screamed in agonizing pain. And then a dark green creature leaped at the camera man, and the TV quickly became just static.

"Holy shit." I managed to spit out. Just as I said that I heard something bust through my door. "Shit!" I yelled in anger. Luckily I was still in my B.S.A.A. uniform and still had my pistol on me. I quickly pulled it out and walked around the corner to find what I had expected. A zombie. I pulled the trigger and dropped the zombie. At that point I realized I needed to get out of the city, the government will probably make this another Raccoon City incident. But first I needed to make sure Claire and Leon were okay, so, I grabbed some ammo out of my closet, my trusty ol' knife, and a sub-machine gun.

I tried calling Claire. No answer. "Dammit!" I said to myself. It was 10:00pm, and I looked outside my window, and saw people being eaten alive, petty criminals stealing from shops in all the commotion, and the police trying to protect everyone. I rushed down the stairs of my apartment, not risking something going wrong on the elevator. By the time I had reached the parking garage I had killed about 6 zombies. Unluckily for me, the parking garage was full of them. They all started to rush me. I was able to pick a couple of them off while they were coming towards me. I started to back up when a zombie crawling behind me grabbed my leg and tripped me. I hit the ground with a loud "thump" and busted up my shoulder pretty badly. Then the zombie that tripped me made an attempt to bite my boot but I kicked his face in so hard is head flew off and landed in the middle of the crowd. I quickly sprang to my feet and sprinted to my motorcycle. By the time I reached it zombies were swarming me I had no time to put a helmet on. I kicked it into gear and rode full spead into the street, drifting to avoid hitting the buliding opposite of the parking garage, and started riding towards Claire's place, while creatures were slashing at me left and right.

Finally I arrived at Claire's apartment. I ran up to the doorway only to see that the door was ripped down. "Please, oh please no!" I was moaning to myself. I ran up the stairs until I got to Clair'es place. Luckily, at least I hope was good luck, the door was closed and locked. I knocked on the door, only to be met by bullets piercing throught the door. "Oh damn!" I screached as I barley dodged the shots. "Claire are you in there?! Its me Chris!" I yelled. No answer. "Hello?! Claire are you in there?! Please tell me its you that just shot at me!" That didn't sound right...and still, no answer. "Dammit Claire open the door, the zombies are starting to come towards me!" There were atleast 3 dozen coming up the stairs. I quickly holstered my pistol and took out my SMG. I laid waste into the zombie horde, but they just kept coming, and coming, crawling over dead bodies. They were getting closer, and closer. Then, as if on que, I ran out of ammo. "Aw FUCK!!" I murmerd. I threw the gun at the zombies atleast trying to slow them down. It didn't stop them. I knew I wouldn't be able to hold them off on my own so I started beating on the door. "Claire please! Its me, Chris, if you don't open this fucking door I am going to be ripped to shit," still silence "God Dammit!!!" The zombies were on the same floor as me now. "Claire!!!!!" The door opened and I saw Leon, while holding a rag that was covered in blood over his left tricep. "What the hell? Where is Claire?!"

"No time to explain! get in!" Leon exclaimed. He grabbed me by my arm and pulled me in, closed the door, locked it, and pushed the dresser back in front of it.

"Okay, now where the hell is Claire!" I yelled in anger.

"Right here." I turned around and saw Claire, in jeans and a plain white tee, her hair pulled back into a ponytail, standing benhind me armed with a magnum.

"Claire!" I exclaimed. I hugged her. "You're all right! I was afraid something bad had happened.

"No, don't worry, we're alright, well, atleast, I am. Leon wasn't so lucky..." Claire said sadly. She started to sob.

"What happened?" I asked, turning to Leon.

" They got me by suprise," he managed to spit out, he then started shivering, "Right when this had all started I had been here at Claire's place. When I turned on the news, and heard how all this shit was going on, I told Claire to wait here while I went to my apartment to get some guns. My place was 2 floors above, so, it was a pretty difficult trip. By the time I got back," he swallowed, "I had realized I had been bit."

"Don't worry Leon," I said comforting him, "Once we get out of here I am sure the B.S.A.A. will have an anti-virus for you, but we need to get out of the city before they nuke the city."

"They aren't nuking the city." Claire said

"Yeah," Leon agreed, " I'm a government agent which means I can get my hands on orders for these types of things, they aren't nuking the city, they are securing it, for study, they built a 80 ft tall wall for something like this to be placed around a city. They built it right after the Raccoon City Incident. The government is bringing it over with bombing planes as we speak."

"Then that means we have to get out of the city before it gets placed. Claire, will we be able to use your car?" I asked.

"Ya." She replied.

"Alright, lets got."

**Well, thats chapter 1. Tell me what you think! And don't worry, I will get better, and in future chapters have a little more comedy, sooo ya. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own rights to Resident Evil or its Characters**

**ps: Capcom better not kill Jill :(**

Chapter 2

"Chris, you ready?" Leon asked me.

"Ya, Claire, do you have all the guns and ammo in your bag?" I asked

"Uh....ya, alright lets go!"

"Alright. Let me push this drawer out of the way, then I will open the door, as soon as I do, be ready to unleash hell on the zombies, you got me?"

"Yes." they both replied simaltaniously.

"Alright," I said, "On the count of 3, 1.....2.....3!" I kicked over the dresser and kicked the door in and quickly jumped out of the way of the on-coming bullets. I couldn't see what was happening, but I heard a lot of splattering and bodies hitting the floor. Then I heard Leon order GO! I ran through the doorway with my pistol at the ready. "Clear!" I said. Leon and Claire started advancing. We started heading down the stairs in a single file line, with me in front, Leon in back, and Claire in the middle. We made to in front of the apartment complex and started sprinting towards Claire's car. We made it to the car and Claire was just about to get into the driver's seat when I took the keys from her.

"I'm driving." I said

"Hey! Thats not fair!" She pouted.

"Claire, we really don't have time to argue over this shit, now lets go!"

"Fine." She got in the back of the car while Leon had shotgun. I started up the car and pulled out of the parking alley. We had driven about a mile and there was no sign of any B.O.W.s. Wierd. I thought to myself. THUMP! Something had hit the roof of the car.

"What the fuck?" Leon said. He rolled down the window and climbed out a bit to see what was on the roof. "HOLY SHIT!!!!" we heard him yell. Then Claire and I heard gun shots going off. Leon quickly stuck his head back in the car. "Dude, there is a fucking Hunter on the car!" Leon exclaimed.

"What?! You gotta be fuckin' kidding me!"

"Nah, start to swirve to knock him off!" Leon said. And I did just so. I heard the hunter screaming on top car but not letting go. I finally swirved hard enought to where he fell off the car, but it was still holding on to the hood of the car. It climbed on top of the hood totally blocking my view.

"FUCK!" I exclaimed, "I can't see anything!" Then the hunter slashed at the windshield, shattering it completely, it almost blinded me and I swerved off the road and into a buliding. I blacked out for a while. When I woke back up I was still laying down in the flipped over car, and everything was blurry. I could see the outline of Claire right outside of the used to be window, and behind her I saw Leon shooting at something I couldn't see. Then I realized that it was the hunter. It leaped at him and he shot right between the eyes. He dodged the lifeless body as it flew towards him. I was starting to see a little more clearly, and I could tell that Claire was sobbing and trying to pull be out of the car. I saw Leon turn around and yell, but I couldn't hear anything, because at I that time I was deaf. Then something dark red slashed across Leon's body. For a moment he just stood there. Then, he split in 2 at the waist. I saw Claire turn around and scream, which I could barely hear. Then, I saw the creature coming towards Claire. It was a licker. I pulled out my pistol and shot it 3 times in the brain right before it attacked Claire. Then I started functioning properly again. I started to pull myself out of the car.

"Chris! Are you alright?!" Claire asked anxiously.

"Ya," I replied, "I'm sorry about Leon."

Claire turned around and looked at the two parts of Leon, his small intestine starting to slip out of his body. He then started to cry, and cry, and cry. She kept getting louder.

"Hey, listen, I'm sad too, but we can't mourn for him right now, we have to get out of here first!" just as I said that, I saw in the distance the wall being lowered. "NO!!!" I screamed, "NO NO NO NO NOOOO!!!!!!!!" I started sprinting towards the west side of the wall, and Claire, still crying, sprinted after me.

"Chris! Wait!" Claire yelled, chasing after me. I finally stopped, out of breath. Claire caught up to me. "Chris..." she said softly, putting her hand on my shoulder. Then I heard screaming. It sounded like the hunter, except it was all around me. Then, out of no where, we were surrounded by 10 hunters, they had come out of the buildings around us on the city street.

"Dammit! We can't get a break!" I yelled. As the first one ran up to us, its head exploded and I saw a bullet dig into the ground. I looked up and on top of one of the building was a person In body armor and a gas mask was armed with a sniper. Then I heard SMG shots and turned around and saw about 6 other people in ful body armor and gas masks. They killed all of the hunters, and started sprinting towards us. When they got close enough, I could see the B.S.A.A. logo on the armor. 5 of the agents secured the area. While one of them walked up to me.

"State your name." The person said. It was a woman's voice, and she sounded famililiar. "Wait a second," she exclaimed, "Chris! Your alive!" The woman said.

"Wait a second. Who are you?" I asked. As I said that, she pulled off her gas mask and revealed her dark brown chin length hair, and her creamy white skin, "Jill!" I exclaimed

"Chris!" she replied. We both hugged each other tightly.

"What happened here Jill?" I asked.

"We don't know yet," she replied, "We were sent in to find out, and our secondary objective was to find you."

"Why me?"

"Because you're a valuable member of the B.S.A.A. Duh!" she said suprised.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." I blushed.

The other agents then regrouped with Jill. She put her gas mask back on and asked one of the other agents for two extra.

"Here," she said"Put these on, we don't know if the virus is airborne, but one thing we do know is that its not the T-virus. Now com on, we need to get back out of the city and back to the base.

"The base?" I asked.

"Yeah, the B.S.A.A. set up a temporary base right outside the wall. And thats where we came from. Now come there is now more time for talk! Lets go!"

"Right." I said. Both Claire and I put on out gas masks, and all 9 of us started sprinting west to the wall.

**Well that was chapter 2. And now Jill is back in the picture. Yay! Anyway Ya tell me what you think and I'll get chapter 3 out as soon as I can :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own capacom or its characters. duh.**

Chapter 3

SPLAT! "Hell Yeah!" Jill yelled in satisfaction as she shot a zombie right between the eyes while we were springting towards the wall. We were doing great, not one B.O.W. had gotten within 20 yards of us yet. And I was just relieved to see that Jill was ok.

"Chris! Look out!" Claire said as a hunter jumped off one of the tall buildings towards me. The sniper of the squad quickly turned to shoot it, but by the time he had it in his sight, I had already landed a shot to its left eye. Its head exploded.

"Oh man! You see that?" I laughed as It fell towards the ground. I hadn't had an adreniline rush like this since Russia, and even better was that I was with Jill during all of it. I looked forward as all nine of us continued to sprint towards the wall. We were getting close, just about 300 more feet. Then just as I was about to celebrate a hunter jumped on one of the soldiers, ripping him to shreds.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" he screamed as the hunter ripped into him, "Help! Kill it!!! Kill It!!!" Jill quickly turned arround and shot the hunter to shit. She ran over as fast as she could and checked his pulse.

"Dammit!" She yelled in anger. Then she pulled out her pistol and put a bullet through the soon-to-be-zombie's head. "Lets go." she said quietly. I nodded my head and we all started sprinting again. We reached the wall. She said something on her radio and the gate opened. We all hustled through. By the time we were in and that gate had closed Claire fell to the ground and let out a long sigh.

"Huuuuuuuh," she she moaned, "I can't believe we made it." She stood back up and hugged Jill, who still had her gas mask on.

A man's voice came from the agent she hugged, "Ummmm, I'm not Jill."

"Oh shit." she said, quietly. Her face glowed bright red.

"But just so you know my name is Drake, team sniper, catch ya later!" he said, taking off his gas mask. He had short blode hair and brown eyes. Then, he walked away along with the rest of the team, besides Jill. She took off her gas mask. Claire than proceded to hug her, this time knowing for sure it was her. (well duh.)

"Thank you soooooooooooo much!" Claire said. She then walked away, following Drake, leaving Jill and I infront of the B.S.A.A. camp. Jill watched Claire walk away for a second, before returning her attention to me. I took off my gas mask.

" Ya so, thanks for saving me and Claire's asses back there and-" before I could finish, grabbed hold of and hugged me with all her strength, which was suprisingly alot.

"Dammit Chris! I thought you were dead!" Jill said angrily, but then her face returned to a smile. "Don't ever to that to me again Chris! Promise!"

"I promise I won't live in a city that live be overun by monsters." i said, mocking Jill. She playfully punched me in the arm and hugged me again. _I could get used to this I thought._

"C'mon," Jill told me, "We have to catch up, I mean, what else is there to do til we get another mission, which won't be 'til tomorrow. There is a party tonight. After the shit we've been through today the captain thought it would be a nice little treat. Let's head to the locker room." And just like that, I started following Jill to the barracks.

We finally arrived at the locker room. "There are some casual clothes in your locker for you Chris." Jill said while taking her armor off.

"Thanks." I replied. Jill had finally taken all of her armor off, just wearing a skin tight light blue tanktop and panties. "Uhh." I mumbled. I noticed I was starting to get a lttle hard, so I sat down on the bench in the middle of the locker room trying hide it. Jill must of noticed because she started to chuckle. And just to mess with me, she started to take of her shirt really slow to reveal or baby blue bra.

"Like what you see?" she asked.

All I could manage to say was "uhhh." _I mean come on! The woman I have been in love with ever since 1998 is practically strpping for me!_ I decided to put some casual clothes on. I looked at Jill in her underwear and she pointed to my locker. I opened it and took off my shirt and before I could grab the casual shirt, Jill started tickling me by suprise, I playfully pushed her back and looked at Jill, noticing that I had knocked her bra off and that she was standing there topless. Not noticing what had happened she just stood there for a split second. She then tried to cover up as best she could, one of her pokey nipples still showing, her face redder than I imagined the devil looking like._ I just saw Jill's boobs. holy shit. Holy fucking shit. _I looked down and notcied that I was extemely hard.

"That whats you get for sneaking up on me." I said, making fun of her being exposed to me. "But, I have to admit, nice set you got there."

"Well," Jill replied to me, still covering her breasts with her arms, "I guess there is no point now." Shen then let go over her breasts. "Look all you like. I mean, you've already seen them, might as well let you get a good look." she said. Then I just stood there staring her perfect breasts like an idiot. But, they were PERFECT. Not to big, not to small. Just right. "Yeah, nice tent." She said mocking me, she turned around and walked over to her locker just to walk into Claire.

Claire walked right up to her not noticing she was topless and was greated by her pokey nipples, which suprised Claire. "Uhhhhhh..." she said looking down at Jill's chest for a split second, then looking at me, then the ceiling. "Uhh, I don't know whats going on right now, but I'm gonna leave. Sorry Jill."

"Yeah." She cringed to Claire as Claire was leaving.

I cleared my throat, "Akward..." I said. Jill turned to me and gave me a pouting glare. She then walked over and picked up her bra and slipped it back on her breasts. I returned back to my locker and slipped on the dark green tee . "I wonder who decided to get me dark green hmm?" I asked sarcasticly. Just as I had finished the sencence I felt my pants slip down to my ankles I quickly turned around and saw Jill with her hands around my ankles, looking up, frowning.

"Dammit! I was trying to get your boxers too!" She said, dissapointed. I looked down and saw that I wasn't completely exposed.

"Haha," I laughed, grabbing my boxers to make sure she didn't try anything, "Nice try." Then I took out a dark blue pair of jeans out of my locker and slipped them on. I turned to Jill who was now fully dressed in a blue tube top, and a black mini skirt.

"Lets go." She said, smiling.

**Well thats chapter 3, and after the shit Chris has been through in the past 2 chapters, and hell, the past 10 years, I thought he deserved a little treat :). Also, I thought the scene would be funny/cute between Chris and Jill. Ans, that is also some of the comedy I mentioned I was gonne have, It isn't all just going to be shooting, death, and screaming curses. REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own capcom or blah blah blah**

Chapter 4

I followed Jill out of the locker room, and I started to chuckle a bit at the event that had just passed. Jill apparently heard me because she looked back at me and rolled her eyes at me.

"Jeeze," she said, "You're acting like 12 year boy when he see's a set of breasts.. Get over it Chris." she said, laughing at what she had just said.

"Ya, but, those 12 year old boys never saw YOUR breasts, That is something completely different. They would probably have a frickin heart attack." I turned away from Jill. _Smooth, dumbass, you're talking about her breasts so causually, you probably sound like some desperate fuck._ I looked back and Jill and saw her blushing. "And," I added, cringing at the thought of looking pathetic in front of Jill, "The 12 year old boys would be staring at your breasts, but I would be staring at your face, getting lost in your eyes."_ Hopefully this works. _I thought.

"You really think my eyes are that beautiful?" Jill asked, blushing.

"Hell ya, some of the most beautiful I've ever seen!" _Nice comeback dude, you just saved your ass. _"And, it probably helps that the eyes are on a beautiful face." Jill was really blushing now. We were walking side by side to the party. I looked down at Jill's chest and saw that here nipples were hard. _Damn, I almost lost her. _We then just continued to walk through the camp. I looked around and saw the new comer's to the B.S.A.A. practicing aiming . They were missing almost every shot. "Hold on a sec." I told Jill.

"Um, Chris what are you doing?" I pretended not to hear her and walked over to the shooting range.

I walked over to one of the trainees. "Let me see your gun." I ordered.

"Uh, if you can't see, Im doing a little bit of target practice, so, if you don't mind, fuck off." The man told me.

"Well, as I can see, you ain't hittin' shit, so let me se your gun, and I'll show you how to really aim, and so you don't get eaten alive when it really matters." The trainee scowled at me and shoved the gun into my chest.

"See you do better, prick." I nodded and sent the target dummy 100 yds back. Then steadied my gun and concentrated, then, pulled the trigger. Hand the gun back to the trainee, and walked back towards Jill.

"Show off." Jill said, smiling. We then walked over towards the party.

"YOU GOT LUCKY WIT' DAT HEADSHOT!" I heard the trainee in the background.

We finally reached the entrance. I held the door open for Jill. She then walked in. I followed behind her. Everyone in the building was dancing drinking and making out-ing. The strobe light was running across the crowd as the song '_Let it Rock' _Was playing. Jill started dancing and motioned for me to join. I reluctantly started to dance with Jill. _I hate dancing. _I thought. But everything was go fine until I heard Jill let out a yelp. I looked behind her and saw that some guy that was hammered had his hand on Jill's ass, squeezing it. She turned around and decked him, then spat on him. Another guy grabbed Jill's shoulder, turned her around, and grabbed her breasts, and pulled her in closer and started kissing her. Jill tried to push her away but she couldn't. Now I was realy ticked off. I tapped his shoulder with my single index finger.

He stopped kissing her, turned and looked at me, while still holding her breasts."What the fuck man! Can't you see I'm busy.

"Ya." I replied. I completely turned him around, grabbed hold of him, and punched him as hard as I could in the jaw. Then, I headbutted him, and threw him to the ground. He didn't get up. "I need a drink." I told Jill.

"Ya, me too." Jill agreed with me. We both walked up to the bar.

"2 beers for me and my friend." I told the bartender, motioning to Jill.

"Busch or Coors?" The bartender asked.

"Doesn't matter." I told him.

"Comin' fright up." He replied. Jill then reached into her pocket to pull out some money.

"Nah, I got I." I told her. She smiled and pulled her hand Out of her pocket. I turned around to look into the crowd while I waited for the drinks. I then saw Claire making out with a familiar man. Then I recognized him. It was Drake. _This is gonna be a long night._ I thought to myself.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**The next morning**

I was asleep when I felt something brush against my shoulder I quickly grabbed the gun from beneath my pillow and aimed above me. I looked at who it was. It was Jill, and she was in her B.S.S.A. uniform.

"Good morning to you too." Jill said. I put the gun down and rubbed my eyes. "Uh, Chris, you might wanna cover up. I looked back and saw that I wasn't under a blanket, and that I was naked. Luckily, I was laying on my stomach.

"Ya, right." I said, embarresed. Jill turned away and I covered myself withthe blanket.

"Don't worry," Jill mocked, "I only saw your ass, and I have to admit, nice cheaks you got there." Jill said, obviously mocking me from what I had said about her breasts the day before. "Anyway, put on your uniform, mission briefing is in an hour."

"How the hell did you even get in my private quarters?" I asked.

"You seriously don't remember, man you must have been hammered." She then left the room, waiting for me outside. No, I thought, I don't have a hangover. But then I remembered everything..

_The dancing,_

_The drinking contest between me and Jill,_

_Taking her back here, asking her to sleep with me, she knew I was drunk so she must not of thought much of it, but I remember giving her a key and telling her, 'If you change your mind."_

_Stupid me. _I thought. I climbed out of bed and put on my B.S.S.A. uniform. Then I walked outside to greet Jill.

"By the way," she said as I walked by her, "I might have reconsidered if you had a condom and weren't drunk, We both started to chuckle.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**At The Mission Briefing Room**

"Good to see everyone made it back from the party last night, espacially you, Drake." The head of the B.S.A.A., Kyle Segler, said. He was 43 years old, and was the only person in the B.S.S.A. who was a higher rank than I am. This was apparently because of that he was one of Umbrella's experiments, and during the mansion incident, he could escape before the had done any serious experiments on him, but one of the side effects is that he will, no matter how old he is, always look like is 21 years old, which causes a few problems when he is talking to the new recruits.

"Hey," Drake said in defense, "It was Chris's sister who was begging me to fuck her,but me, being a gentlemen, refused." I slapped Drake in the back of the head. He was in the front row while me and Jill were behind him, mixed in with all the other agents. "Hey, cool it. I said I didn't sleep with her!" Everyone in the room besides me, Jill, and Kyle were laughing.

"Hey," Jill whispered to me, "Please tone it down a bit, he means no harm, and you can expect him, and everyone else in here to have your back, since, hell, you are gonna be the one leading us." I smiled at Jill then returned my attention back to Kyle.

"Ok, now that thats done with, we can continue to talking about the mission. First off, our researchers have discovered that the virus cannot be passed one through the air, so no need for gas masks. Also, By what our last team brought in from their scavanging run, we have concluded that the virus originated in a hotel, near the middle of the city. The team had uncovered the security tapes and found that there was a former Umbrella scientist named William Birkin inside the hotel at the time. He had a brief case with him. He went inside his hotel room, and left his briefcase, open, outside his hotel room. The security tapes showed him inject something into his blood stream shortly afterword, and the most recent tape shows that he was still in his room. That is your objective is to extract Birkin and the briefcase" he said, clearing his throat a little. Jill raised her hand. "Yes Ms. Valentine?"

"From the Raccoon City file, it mentioned that William Birkin unleashed the virus thier to, and injected the G-virus into his blood stream, causing him to turn into a monster, and the report also said the Leon and Claire killed the monster, and even if they didn't, he couldn't of escaped the city before the city was nuked.

"Ah yes, there is that too, we would also like to know how the hell he is still alive. Dismissed." Kyle ordered. Everyone got up and started to get up and leave to the locker room to get ready for the mission. "Oh! I almost forgot! Redfield is in charge, you will obey his orders. So, as you were." I grinned for a plit second, then followed everyone to the locker room.

**Well, there is chapter 4, and sorry for the lack of action, but, they are getting ready to go back into the city, so, shit is about to hit the fan! REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer-I don't onw capcom or anything like that**

Chapter 5

**The Locker Room**

I walked into the locker room and saw everyone in the squad getting ready for the mission. Drake was messing around wioth a couple of guys that looked and acted like him, there were a couple agents talking calmy to each other, one soldier looked nervous as hell, and there was Jill, not talking to anyone and just preparing. I started to walk towards Jill when I heard Drake call out my name. I rolled my eyes and started walking towards his group of misfits.

"Ok," Drake started, "Well, since you are gonna be commanding us, I thought you would like to know the team a little better, so, let me introduce you to all of them. Well, for starters, I'm Drake, which you already know, and I'm the teams sniper. Well, you definitly know Jill," He continued. I looked over to Jill and saw her pulling on an under shirt. I looked back to Drake. "She is the team's bomb expert. Ok, moving on. You see that really squeamish guy over there? Ya, he is a new addition, he is our scout, we just call him Rook. These two guys behind me are our infantrymen, There names are Mike, and Danny. And those two guys over there who are all calm like are our field medics. There names are Tim and Dave."

"So we got a Drake, Dave, and a Danny. Nice" I replied.

"Ya, well whatever Redfield. Anyway you better get ready."

"Ya, right." I walked over to my locker and put on my uniform,**(a/n:what he wears in re5) **while everyone else was wearing the same thing, the almost military-looking B.S.A.A. uniform. "Alright, everyone ready to go?" I asked. Everyone replied to me with a 'Yes sir!' "Alright, just remember, follow orders, don't fuck up, and make sure the zombies don't get in with 2 yards of you, and we will all make it back in one piece and drinks will be on me."

"Hell Yeah!" Mike yelled out.

"Alright lets head for the gate." I called out.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**In Front of The Gate**

"Alright, open the gate!" I called out to the man controlling the gate. The gate suddenly opened. "Move out!" Everyone followed me inside the city, then the gate closed. Rook turned around and closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and looked ahead again. We all started to march forward, looking around for any zombies to shoot. We were walking across the main road which was completely abandoned for some reason, maybe on or two cars were on the road.

"This is wierd." Jill said, a little nervous.

"People probably just tried to get out of the city, but they thought the main road would be too crowded, so everyone took the country roads, and got trapped there, I guess too many people where smart enough to realise not to take the highway. Oh the irony." I reassuered Jill. We continued to walk down the highway when we reached an exit. Dave looked at the map and noticed that both the highway and this exit leads to the hotel.

"Ok, both the exit and highway lead to the hotel, we need to spilt up, have the group take the exit and the other take the highway, we Birkin could be using either of these to escape the city. Ok, Jill, Dave, and Drake, you are with me, we will take the exit. Mike, Danny, Tim and Rook, you will take the highway. Is everyone clear?" Everyone nodded thier heads. We then went our seperate ways. While were jogging down the street we started to see some zombies, nothing much to worry about yet, though, so we didn't shoot them. While we were running in the corner of my eye I saw two lickers climbing down a tall building.

"Drake! Lickers on the building!" I called out to him.

"I got it!" Drake said calmly as he stopped and brought the scope up to his eye. BAM! BAM! Two shots fired, and two lifeless bodies hit the ground!"

"I got 2!" Drake yelled!

"Who gives a shit! I'm still gonna win the bet! I have gotten more kills every mission!" Dave replied. Jill rolled her eyes. We stopped for a rest. Dave scanned over the map of the city, Drake started to rub the blood off of his sniper. I walked over to Jill.

"The mission seems pretty easy so far." I told Jill.

"Yeah, a little to easy." Jill told me nervously. I looked back at Dave.

"The hotel is just around this block!" Dave called out to me. I nodded my head and looked back to Jill.

"See? Easy. Once we retreive that briefcase we can get the hell out of here." I told her. Jill slightly smiled. Then my radio started beeping. "This is Redfield." I answered.

"Captain!" I heard a voice screaming, "This is Jake-er, I mean Rook, It was a setup! Zombies are everywhere! Tim got killed by a hunter and- MIKE!!!!" Rook screamed. Gunfire was heard over the radio. "Mike just got ripped to pieces, We are FUCKED!!!" Rook was screaming.

"What do you mean this was a setup?! Who set us up?! What the hell is going on!"

"We were setup! Look! That shit doesn't fucking matter right now! WHAT THE FUCK DO WE DO?!?!?!?!"

"Jump off the highway road, look for a car or dumpster to land on or something, then sprint to the hotel! We will be there waiting." I assured him.

"Ok, Danny, we have to jump!" He called out to Danny who was apparently still alive. I heard them jump and hit the ground. "Aw shit! Danny I think broke his leg! Oh shit this is not fucking good!" Rook whined.

"Alright, look, just make your way to the hotel, you will be heading down a street that will lead right to the hotel, we are fixing to come to that street, and we will reach the hotel so you are not far behing. Now get to it! Redfield Out"

"Yeah, ok sir." Rook said, almost crying.

"Ok no more resting! We need to get to the hotel now!"

"Why, what happened?" Drake asked.

"Mike and Tim are dead, and Danny broke his leg, we are going to meet rook and Dannt a the hotel! There is no time!" I quickly informed everyone. We all started sprinting to the hotel. We reached the front entrance. "Dammit!" I yelled."They still aren't here!" **(a/n: Chris is king of point out the obvious :D) **Zombies started to gather everywhere. "We need to head inside." I walked inside while Jill, Dave, and Drake followed me. Right when we walked in we saw a man in a white lab coat sprinting towards the door. All four of us raised our assualt rifles.

"Oh shit." The man mumbeled.

"State your name!" Jill ordered the man.

"My name is William Birkin. I am a former Umbrella scientist."

"What virus did you release into the city?!" Jill asked as a follow up.

"I think your confused, Miss Valentine," William started.

"How do you know my name?!" Jill asked.

"Wesker." He stated. "Now, back to what I was saying, you all are confused, I did not release any type of virus into the city."

"Bull shit." I stated.

"No, I was trying to stop it, I tried to release was a vaccine, but it did not work."

"How the hell are you even alive?" Drake asked.

"Ah yes, I was getting to that. I do not know how but Wesker managed to get tissure from my mutated body. He simply cloned me, and he was planning on me releasing the virus, but I had realied it was wrong, so I turned it down, he tried to kill me but I managed to escape, and he got someone else to release the virus.. And here I am now. But I must warn you, some big wig in the B.S.A.A. is working with Wesker. There is someone you can't trust in the B.S.A.A." Just as he had finished. A red dot appeared on his chest. "What the fuck-Ow!" He was shot with a dart. I looked up and saw a man in full body armor and a gas mask. He quickly fled.

"This feeling, it feels, familiar." William stated. He started coughing an gagging. His eyes then turned bloodshot. "Oh shit! Not again! Its the G vir-AHHHHHH!" His arm started to mutate into a claw.

"Ah shit! hsi mutating! run towards the stairs!" I ordered. He all sprinted as Birkin started to mutate into amonster. "Open fire!" We all started fire at his back when Rook cam in with Danny's arm around Rook's shoulder.

"What the fuck is that!" Rook screamed as he dropped Danny and sprinted towards us. Danny started screaming. He pulled out his pistol and started shooting at Birkin. Birkin picked Danny up with his skinnier arm.

"Oh please God! No God! Please no!!!" Danny screamed. Birkin then shoved his claw through Danny, then ripped him in half, and threw the two body pars aside. Birkin turned around and looked at us.

"He looks exactly like he did in the Raccoon City file!" Jill stated.

"Oh SHIT!" I yelled.

**CLIFFHANGER! Muwhaha. Yeah, well that was chapter 5. I told you shit was about to hit the fan. and I don't lie. REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own capcom or any of its characters. If I did, I wouldn't be righting fan fiction. stoopid.**

Chapter 6

"Go! Everyone up the stairs now!!! I'll cover you!" I yelled out as Birkin started coming towards us. I emptied a full clip of my assault rifle into him, but it didn't stop him. "FUCK!" I yelled. I turned around and saw that everyone was ontop of the stairs and they were waiting for an elevator. I looked back at Birkin and saw that he was just close enough to swing and hit me. I started the stairs as Birkin was swinging at me with his giant claw, destroying the stairs at the same time. _Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!_ Just as the monster was fixing to kill me, I heard gunfire and Birkin stumbled a for a moment. I looked forward and saw that Jill was waiting in the elevator, shooting Birkin and holding the door open.

I could here the others in the elevator, ""What the fuck are you doing!" I heard Rook yelling. "Close the fucking door or the monster thing is going to fucking kill us!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I heard Jill yell at him. It made me smile a little at the thought of what Jill was doing. Rook then tried to grab Jill away from the door. I saw Dave grab Rook and Drake punched him. Drake then Pulled out a pistol and started shooting at Birkin. I was now at the top of the stairs and just a few feet away from the elevator when I felt a pain in my side. I flew across the hall and hit the ending wall.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me!!" I screeched in anger. I then saw Birkin walking towards the elevator. I pulled out my assault rifle and started shooting him. Birkin quickly turned around and started to charge me. I stood up and balanced myself on the wall. I took a deep breath as he charged towards me and raised his claw forward like he was going to impale me.

"CHRIS!!!" Jill yelled. Just at the last second I jumped out of the way. Birkin's claw got stuck in the wall. As he tried to pull it out I sprinted towards the elevator. Just as I was about half way to the elevator, Birkin managed to pull his claw out and started sprinting towards me, making growling noises at the same time.

"FUUUUUUUUUCK!!!!!!!!" I screamed as I leaped into the elevator. Jill let go of the side to let the door close, but Birkin was getting closer.

"I got this." Dave said calmy as he pulled a grenade off of his belt and through it at Birkin. It him in the face, and he stopped and looked at it. The elevator door closed just as we all heard a BOOM! We all let a huge sigh of relief as the elevator climbed to the floor Birkin was staying at. I looked down at Rook who was still lying on the ground after Drake punched him. I then looked at Jill who punched Rook again.

"What the fuck! Stupid bitch! Captain! Control your skanky ass bitch!" Rook whined to me. _Fuck it. _I picked up Rook by his shirt, and uppercutted him. Then I dropped him onto the ground.

"Don't you ever talk to Jill that way. Ever! If do that again, I'll fuckin' drop ya'." I assured Rook

"Phhhh, please." Rook said as he rolled his eyes. I pulled out my gun and aimed it at his head.

"Chris!" Jill said startled as she put her hand on my shoulder. I slowly put the gun back in its holster and spat on Rook. The elevator started to near the floor Birkin's briefcase was on when we heard grinding coming from beneathe the elevator. We then heard roaring. The elevator came up about half way to the floor we needed to be on. there was just enough space to crawl through. I let Jill crawl through first, but she jump up high enough to be able to pull herself through. I quickly jumped up and cralwed through, then I pulled Jill out of the elevator first. I then heard more grinding and roaring coming from below.

"Shit! Alright! Come on! Comr on! Hurry up! Everyone out now!" I ordered. Dave started to pull himself out first. I helped pull him in while Jill stood nervously behind me. Drake then came next while Rook was screaming at Drake for going before him.

"Chris!" Jill yelled. I quickly turned around and saw zombies starting to come out of the hotel rooms.

"Hold them off for a few more seconds!" I ordered. Jill, Drake, and Dave Pulled out their pistols and started fighting the zombie horde. I turned my attention back to Rook. I reached out my hand for him. I then heard another noise that was different from the grinding. I heard the cords started to break.

"Hurry up Redfield!" Rook yelled. I quickly grabbed his hand to pull him through when the elevator dropped. It cut off his fore arm as I tried to puul him through. He then started to scream inagonizing pain as the elevator dropped.

"JAKE!" I screamed as the elevator fell. There was an explosion and the ground shook. "Fuck! Birkin is coming up the elevator shaft!"

"Stand back!" Jill told me as she pulled out her grenade launcher. "I see you!" She said to Birkin. She pulled the trigger. BOOM! There was an explosion and Birkin fell down the shaft. She looked at me and winked. I did the same back. Just then Drake came sprinting down the hall towards us carrying a briefcase.

"Hey, " He started, "I got Birkin's briefcase. Hey, where is Rook?" Drake asked.

"Wait, what?!" I asked, confused. "When the hell did you leave and get the briefcase.?"

"I got it when you were pulling Rook out and Dave and Jill were covering you. I guess no one noticed me slipping away to get it. I just thought it would be easier on all of you guys."

"Yeah, thanks. Oh, and Rook is dead. Please don't ask." I told him. He nodded and shoved the briefcase into Dave's chest.

"Hey wait! I'm not carrying this!" Dave whined to Drake.

"Hey, you're the field medic, and for all you know I broke my shoulder getting the briefcase." Drake said sarcasticly to Dave.

"You're a dick. Ya' know that?" Dave groaned to Drake.

"Thats Claire's favorite part of my body!" Drake yelled out, glancing over at me. I punched him in the gut.

"Ow! What the fuck!" Drake moaned to me. Jill started to chuckle a bit.

"There, now you really do have a medical condition." I told Drake. He flipped me off.

"Aww," Jill said to Drake, "You want Mommy to kiss that boo boo for you?" Jill said, mocking him.

"Hell yeah I do!" Drake said, mocking me now.

"Aight! Thats enough!" Dave shouted out. "Come on, we got what we came for. Now lets get the fuck outta here!"

"Agreed." Jill, Drake and I all said simaltaniously. We started sprinting down the hall looking for a way out of the building when we heard Birkin's roaring again.

"Aw! You gotta be fuckin' kidding me!" Drake cried out. I kicked in one of the hotel room doors. I told everyone to get in. They all did as I told. I then shut the door. It pitch black in the room now. We all just sat there in the black for a while. We heard the monster walking back and forth down the hall, sniffing everywhere. Jill's hand found its way into mine. Every time the monster passed the room we were in her hand clenched mine tighter. Then after about an hour of just sitting there the monster walked by our room and didn't come back down the hallway. Jill let out a sigh of relief but didn't let go of my hand. I looked at her face in the dark and was able to make out a smile in her face as she clenched my hand.

"AHHHH!" Dave screamed, "Get the fuck of me! Help shoot it! Shoot it!" I heard the monster roar in the background and we heard its footsteps as it ran towards our room.

"Dammit!" I said as I flicked on the light switch and saw that there was a zombie on Dave. Jill quickly pulled out a pistol and shot the zombie in the head point blank range.

"Did it bite you!?" I asked loudly.

"No." Dave said, shooken up from the zombie. The door then busted open. and birkin tried to fit through the doorway.

"No!" Jill yelled.

"Over here!" Drake yelled, motioning to the window. " We can jump out here and land in that dumpster!" (**a/n: I no, cliche', but I couldn't think of another way to get them out of that hotel room.) **We all sprinted towards the window. Drake and Dave jumped out first. Then me and Jill, holding hands, jumped of the window at the same time.

**ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! Yeah, I know, that dumpster window thing was a really big action move cliche', but like I said I couldn't think of any other way of getting them out of the hotel room. Don't hate me for it. REVIEW!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Capcom or Resident evil... or do I?**

Chapter 7

CRASH! "Jill you alright?!" I asked as we landed in the dumpster.

"Yeah, I'm good." She replied, as we climbed out of the dumpster. I looked up and saw Drake cleaning off his sniper and Dave had set the briefcase down on the ground and laid down.

"Are we ever going to get out of the shit?" Dave moaned.

" Of course we are! We just need to make it to the gate and mission complete!!" Jill told dave to try and motivate him to keep going.

"Yeah, lets go." I ordered them. Dave stood up and picked up the briefcase with his left hand and pulled out a pistol with his right.

"Ok, I'm ready."

With that we all started to sprint towards the gate, and ran into almost no resistance until we reached the outskirts of the town and we could see the gate is when we got attacked by about 30 hunters.

"Fuck! We were almost there!" Dave yelled out as we were being surrounded by hunters. "Oh damn!" he yelled out as a hunter jumped on him.

"DAVE!!!" Drake yelled out Drake quickly pulled out his sniper and shot the hunter on Dave. He quickly got up and started shooting.

"Everyone! Go! Run to the gate!" I yelled out as I kicked a hunter who was running towards me. I looked to my right and as I saw that Jill was getting overwhelmed, a hunter jumped on her. "No!" I yelled out as Istarted shooting randomly with my assualt rifle. I got a clear shot at the hunter on Jill and fired. The hunter splattered to pieces. I ran ove to Jill's bodyh. I looked back and saw that Drake and Dave were already at the gate. "Shit!" I mumbled to myself. I looked back at Jill. she wasn't moving. I checked her pulse. "Come on, come on!" I was saying to myself as I tried to find a pulse. "Ha-ha! I found one!" I yelled out, relieved. I looked up from Jill's body andsaw that the hunters were still coming after me. "OH DAMN!" I yelled, angry with my self since I had forgotten about the hunters.

"Just as a hunter was about to pounce on my it got shot in mid-air. I looked back at the gate and saw that Drake was covering me with his sniper. "Get your ass over here! I'll cover you and Jill!" Drake screeched. I nodded, picked up Jill, threw her over my right shoulder, holding on to her legs with my right hand. Then I noticed it wasn't her legs, it was something, just a little bit, higher. Anyway, I started sprinting towards the gate as Drake was covering me and as Dave was calling to get the gate open. The gate started opening.

"Guards!" Dave yelled out to the men who were on top of the wall, guarding it. "Cover Chris and Jill!" The guards nodded and started shooting into the crowd of hunters. The wall was just about the more yards from Jill and I. I closed my eyes tightly as I ran the final stretch. I opened my eyes just as I passed through the gate. I turned around and saw Drake backing in to the gate slwly, still shooting hunters. The gate started to close and Drake slipped in at the last second. He sat down and took a deep breath. I laid Jill down on the ground and put my hands between her breasts and started to perform CPR. (**A/N: I don't reaaly know what the proper procedure would be so just roll with CPR :D) **

"HUUUH!" Jill let out as she awakened. She looked around for a moment and then saw me above her. She looked into my eyes for a split second, then grabbed the back of my head and pulled her lips to mine. My eyes were open wide because I was suprsied, but then, I slowly closed my eyes, and begin to passionatly kiss Jill. I started to get a little hard when she pulled away, and put her hand on my cheek. I smiled, then remembered that we were out in the open and everyone was still around me.

"We'll give you two some private time." Drake said. "Meet me and Dave in the briefing room when your done to we can explain everything and why half of our squad is dead." Then they both walked off. I stood up and pulled Jill up.

"Thanks for saving me....Partner." Jill told me, seductively.

"Um...." I managed to spit out, shocked from what Jill had done.

"Oh no..." Jill said, worried.

"No no no no no! I enjoyed it, I'm, just, ya know, shocked, at what just happened, I mean, what got into you?"

"Oh, well, after what just happened outside, got me thinking that I could die, or even you could die, at any point, and, I didn't die and not tell you how I feel." Jill said.

"Oh, ya, I've been thinking the same thing."

"What? You mean, you have feelings for me?"

"Feelings? Hell! I fricken love you! I have forever Jill." She started to blush.

"I love you too Chris!" Jill blurted out as she ppulled me in for another kiss.

"Uh, you want to, take this to me room?" I asked, hoping she wanted to, 'cause I _really _wanted to. Jill pulled away and looked up.

Hell yeah." Jill told me. Then, with both of us smiling, made our way into my private quarters.

**My Private Quarters.**

I opened my door, let Jill walk in, slipped in myself, then turned around and closed the door, locking it. I turned back to Jill and saw that she had already taken her uniform off, and was just wearing a light blue tank top and a matching thong. She turned around quickly to show me her perfect ass. I was starting to get hard. She then quickly started to make out with me. **(A/N: this part is going to be a lemon, so, if you want, you can just skip through this part.)**

As we were making out I started to take off my shirt. I had finally gotten it off when I started to take off my white under shirt. I had gotten that off to0. Jill pulled back for a second and threw off her tank top, now wearing only a bra and her thong. She then crouched down, and pulled off my combat boots, and then slid my jeans down to my ankles. Jill then laid down on her back on the bed. I kicked off my jeans and climbed on top of her. I started to graze my teeth and tongue across her neck. Jill started to moan from the pleasure. I started to kiss her neck, then raised my head a little, my eyes focusing on her bra.

"Take it off." Jill moaned. _With pleasure._ Luckily it was hooked together in the front. I unsnapped it, Jill sat up a bit so I could take her bra off her perfect breasts. I flung her bra to the side. She laid back down. I looked down at her breasts. I placed my right hand on her left breast, squeezing and massaging it, occasionaly pinching her nipple, and then I started teasing her right nipple with my tongue. Her nipples became extremely hard. As I was focused on her nipples Jill began to slide down my boxers. she slide them down to my kness. I used my free hand to pull them all the way off. Jill grabbed my manhood and began to massage it. I started to moan. I then began to pull her thong off. And I did. We were both completely naked. I then looked down, and she was completely shaved. Jill then flipped me over on my back and craweled on top of me, her breasts dangling in my face.

"I'm in control." She said. I flipped her back over.

"No, I am." I replied. I then began to thrust. Jill's moaning became loader, and loader, and LOUDER!

The Next Morning

I woke up to the sight of a naked Jill on top of me. She then slowly began to open her eyes.

"Morning....Partner." Jill said

**Eh, I felt a little uncomfortable writing that, but I got a PM asking me to write a lemon, and I didn't want to dissapoint, so, don't flame me! REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own capcom. duh.**

**Chapter 8**

"Morning, Partner..." Jill said seductively, while laying naked on top of me.

"I love you Jill." I told Jill.

"I love you too!" Jill replied. She kissed me and threw off the blankets, stood up, and walked toward the shower. I stared at her ass as it swayed back and forth as she walked. I rolled off the bed and followed her into the shower.

**Briefing Room**

I walked into the breifing room alone wearing my casual clothes, leaving Jill in my room. I looked toward the front and noticed that Kyle wasn't here yet to listen the the mission report. I looked at the otherside of the room and saw Drake and Dave playing paperfootball. I walked over and took a seat next to them.

"Sup guys." I said causally.

"Sup guys? Thats all you have to say?" Dave started, "What the fuck you were supposed to meet us here last night after you talked to Jill! We waited for 3 fucking hours!" Dave whined.

"Well, actually, I waited for 45 minutes," Drake added. "Then I left and fucked Claire until-er I mean, I fucked her in a, um...."

"Drake, if I wasnt in such a good mood I beat your head in, but, like I said, your lucky." I replied.

"Why? Whats up with you?" Dave asked.

"Well, lets just say things got a little, physical between me and Jill."

Drake stuck his fist towards me and said "Aww dude im sorry but your are gonna have to bump this!" I laughed and bumped fists with Drake and with that, Kyle walked into the room, with a serious look on his face.

"Um yes," Kyle started. "Do any of you mind telling me, why the fuck I have 4 casulties on my hands, and no fucking briefcase, which was the entire point of your fucking mission?!" Kyle yelled.

I raised my hand and asked, "Yeah, we got the briefcase! What are you talking about?"

"Well apparently, one of your squadmen is a total jack ass!"

"Dave, you dropped off the briefcase right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I gave to the guy at mission control or whatever he is." Dave replied.

Kyle closed his eyes and began to massage the bridge of his nose. "We'll conduct a full force search across the area, meanwhile, Redfield, your squad will be involved in eradicating the virus from the city, or in other words, for you Drake, killing the infected."

"Yes sir." I said in instinct.

"Dismissed." Kyle ordered, and with that, he walked off. I sat back in my seat, closed my eyes, and took in a deep breath.

"What the hell could've happened to the briefcase?" I asked Dave and Drake.

"I dunno," Drake said, "But remember what Birkin said? About some big wig guy in the BSAA working with Wesker, isnt that guy who works mission control some big shot in the BSAA?"

"Yeah! Yeah he is!" Dave replied.

"I think his name is Charlie, Charlie Davidson." I added. "Well, we don't have time to investigate now, we've got clean up duty in the city. You guys go get ready and meet me at the front gate, I'll go tell Jill what's up."

"Mmk." Drake said, with an added wink. I rolled my eyes, stood up, and walked out.

I made my way to my private quarters and slowly opened the door and looked around. She wasn't there. She must've been in her room. I closed my door, locked it, and made my way toward her private quarters. I finally arrived at her door and knocked.

"Who is it?" I heard Jill say from the otherside of the door.

"Its me Chris."

"Ok!" I heard her unlock the door, but she didn't open it. "Its open!" I opened th door, walked in, and closed it behind me. I turned around and saw Jill laying on her bed, naked. "Let's do it!" Jill said, as she spread her legs.

"Sorry, can't, we got a mission." I told Jill, looking between her legs.

"Fine." Jill said, as she closed her legs and sat up. "Whats the new mission?" She asked as she walked over to the other side of the room, bending down to pick up her panties, which gave me a better look of her downstairs. I looked down, and once again, was hard. Jill pulled on the underwear, and picked up her bra.

"We've got clean up duty." I said as she was adjusting the bra on her chest.

"Clean up duty?" She asked, confused.

"Eradicating the virus from the city."

"Oh." she said as she pulled on her combabt pants, and put on her tanktop. She then pulled on her uniform shirt, and put on a baseball cap. Then the combat boots. "Alright!" She said. "Lets go!" And with that, she followed me out the door over to where Dave and Drake were waiting at the gate.

"Well its about time!" Drake said. "Did have a little sexy time while we were waiting?"

"Shut it..." I moaned to Drake. The gate opened, and we set foot back into the city...

**Well thats chapter 8, and possibly the last. I have lost motivation in this story just because, well, it doesn't seem that interesting to me anymore, and I started working on a story thats post-Kijuju, so, I will see what the reviews say about continuing, or starting another one that would still revolve and Chris and Jill. **


End file.
